


New beginnings

by JoanaFilipa07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaFilipa07/pseuds/JoanaFilipa07
Summary: Clarke, Raven and Octavia are in their senior year in high school. The beginning of school means new arrivals and this year the new kids take everyone's attention, specially of the trioI suck at summaries please give this story a chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Ring Ring**

" Uhhhhh" - Clarke gets up to turn of the alarm. 7:25. The first day of school. This is her last year in high school and then she is going to college with her to best friends and her boyfriend who is also her brother's best friend. This year was going to be great. She had already decided that she was going to study art in Polis, while Raven was going for aerospace engineering and Octavia was going to study to become a social worker. Bellamy, her boyfriend, was thinking of joining the police department.

  
**Group message - Raven, Octavia, Clarke**

  
**Octavia (7:35)** \- Hey bitches ready for this year??  
 **Raven (7:36)** \- Hell yeah wanna me to come get you and then we go to Clarke’s?  
 **Octavia (7:36)** \- Yes please :) :)  
 **Clarke (7:38)** \- Yes sure you can come to my house :)  
 **Raven (7:40)** \- Don't worry princess we'll be there ;)

  
Clarke get up really fast. She had to get ready real quick or Raven was probably gonna kill her. Twenty minutes later, Raven was already honking in the middle of Clarke's street waking up the neighbors.

  
" Hi mom, dad" - she said when she enter the kitchen - " I got to go, Rae and O are already waiting. See ya later"  
" Bye sweetie, have a nice day" - Abby said. " Don't get into trouble kid!" - said her dad smirking her while he gave her breakfast to go.

  
When she left the house she got immediately in the car. " Hey ready to go princess?", " Yes am ready don't worry Rae, " hey, I heard that this year there gonna be really nice views!!"- O said- " Finally!!!! This is the year am gonna find someone as good as me!!" - said Raven smirking.

  
When Raven parked in their usual spot, as they were leaving the car, they heard two motorcycles arrives, three girls parking next to them. As they were taking out their helmets, Raven turn to O, smug written all over her face and said " You right O this is gonna be a hell of a year".


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Lexa and her sisters, Anya and Luna, arrived at Arkadia for their first day, the first thing she saw was the most beautiful brunette standing next to two more girls but she really didn't notice them as she was looking to the most beautiful face she's ever seen.

  
" Commander you coming or what?" - Anya said smirking.  
" Yeah yeah I'll be right there" - she said as Anya and Luna were starting to go to the entrance of the school. She kept eye contact with the brunette for two more seconds, flashed her smirking smile and left following her sisters.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the trio was still baffled as the three girls entered school.  
" Uau who are those hotties. Are they new here??" - said Echo when she saw the trio standing there.  
" Oh man did you see the one they called commander with the beautiful braids. I think we just had a moment did you see?? OMG!!!" - said Raven  
" Rae keep it in your pants please. And yes Echo I believe that they are new here. They all seem related and man are those good genes!! - said O.  
" Ok if you're all done with the gushing did anyone seen Bell?"  
“ I’m right here princess” – Bell said while giving her a peck on the lips.

  
Suddenly the bell rang. Luckily for them they already new where their first class was. The all made their way to the laboratory as their first class was chemistry. When they enter Raven immediately locked eyes with the beautiful brunette, thanking god that she was in their class. With her were those two other girls from outside. Wasting no time Raven and Octavia sat in their left side Raven between the commander and O, and Anya and Luna were on the commander’s right side.

  
“ Hey girls you new around here aren’t you? I’m Raven and this is Octavia”  
“ Yeah we are new around here. I’m Lexa and this are my sisters Luna and Anya. It is a pleasure to meet you both” – Lexa said shaking Raven’s hand. While they were lost in each other, Octavia was doing the same with Luna, while Anya couldn’t take her eyes off Echo who had just walked in.

“ Hey you should come sit with us at lunch and of course it will be my pleasure to show you around” – said Raven smiling at Lexa  
“ I would really appreciate if a girl as beautiful as you would show me around “- said Lexa, proud that she could actually talk to Raven without drooling over her.  
Raven started blushing however Lexa didn’t get to tease because the teacher had just walked into class.

  
“ Good Morning students and welcome to your last year of high school. This is your last opportunity to prove yourselves so you better take it. Open your books on page 11 and let’s get started.”

  
**Group message – Raven, Octavia, Clarke**

  
**Raven (9:05)** – Hey guys just so you know I invited the new hotties to come sit with at lunch and I already asked Lexa if she wanted me to show her around and she said yes and totally flirted with me :)  
 **Clarke (9:07)** – Nice game Rae ;)  
 **Octavia (9:08)** – You go girl!!! Just so you now I got my eyes on Luna ;)  
 **Clarke (9:08)** – Wich one is she O?  
 **Octavia (9:10)** – The red haired girl ;)

  
**Group message – Lexa, Luna, Anya**

  
**Anya (9:04)** – Commander stop drooling over Raven. Your gay is showing ;)  
 **Lexa (9:06)** – I do not drool over ok. But btw have you look at her!! She’s drop dead gorgeous   
**Luna (9:07)** – Calm down your tits Lexi. And Anya’s right. You were definitely eye fucking her  
 **Anya (9:09)** – You can’t say much because you were also eye fucking Octavia   
**Lexa (9:10)** – Shut up you guys. Oh btw Raven invited us to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Now pay attention to class :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and say if I should continue or not


	3. Chapter 3

 

After chemistry, Raven said to Lexa that she should meet her for lunch, and then took off with O, looking for Clarke. When Clarke saw them they had the happiest faces so she was automatically happy but aware that that happiness could easily end if those girls weren’t into them.

  
“ Hey look at your happy faces!! Does it have anything to do with the new girls??” Clarke asked, teasing them.  
“ Yes as a matter of fact it does. As you could see from my texts things have been going pretty well in my end. And I believe that O will also be getting lucky” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows  
“ Hey don’t jinx it!! But yes I believe that Luna is into girls if the way she was checking me out was anything to go by”  
“ Come on lets go, are you forgetting that we gym??” Clarke said with a disgust look because the thing she hated the most was having to move.  
“ Don’t worry we are coming. I really hope that Lexa is in our class to. I bet she is those girls who have amazing abs and is absolutely fit” Raven was already imagining Lexa’s perfect body and exactly what she would do to her if she could.

* * *

 

“ So Commander when are you going asking Raven out and get your flirt into action?” Luna said teasing her  
“ Who says that I haven’t? “  
“ No way the Commander has already got a girl in the first class of the day!!” Anya said with a doubtful look but her sisters could see the playfulness in her voice.  
“ Are you doubting my flirting skills?? I bet I could get a date with her at the end of the day…” Lexa said looking smug as ever.  
“ Oh I don’t doubt about your flirting skills sis, but do you even know if she is into girls?” Luna asked.  
“ I’m pretty sure or else why would she offer to show me around??”  
“ My sister got game but only because I taught you everything” Anya teased her  
“ Okay firstly you didn’t teach me anything about girls. And secondly there is something about Raven that I just can’t put a finger on it. I felt instantly drawn to her the moment I first saw her. This is not just some fuck. This feels like it could go somewhere you know? I haven’t felt this way since…”

Costia, Lexa thought. The girl who broke her heart. It was their junior year and a new girl had just arrived to their old school. She immediately started to mess with Lexa’s head and soon they started dating. But nothing that good could last long and as soon as things started getting real Costia just left, saying that she wasn’t feeling it anymore and saying that she wasn’t even sure if she was into girls or not. That devastated Lexa and lead her to practically fuck every single girl that shown interested in her. After this Lexa give up the idea of having a stable relationship. But maybe Raven was different. Maybe with her things could turn out being really good.

  
“ Hey stop thinking about that bitch it wasn’t your fault that she left” Anya said with a sympathetic voice. When she and Luna heard about what she did to their sister they just wanted to beat her up so bad for fucking with Lexa but Lexa wouldn’t let them.  
“ Okay guys enough with the feelings, lets go to gym class. Maybe Raven is there and I could show her a thing or two” Said Lexa wiggling her eyebrows. She definitely hoped that she was there.  
“ Lets show them what we got!!” Said Luna also hoping that Octavia was there.

* * *

 

When the three sisters arrived to the gym Raven, Clarke and Octavia were already starting their warm ups. Lexa couldn’t be more happy, specially after finding out that Raven wasn’t only smart but athletic too.

  
“ This is definitely gonna be one hell of a year” And I’m making my goal to find out everything about Raven hoping that she is into girls, Lexa thought.

  
Meanwhile Raven was having exactly the same thoughts that Lexa was having.

  
“ Man I thought that she had a nice body but my imagination was nothing compared to reality” Raven said, eye fucking so much that Clarke had to stop her from daydreaming all the things that she would do to Lexa.  
“ That’s it guys at lunch I’m making my mission to find out if she’s into girls or not. And don’t worry O I’ll found bout Luna as well” Raven said teasing her.

  
“ You better hurry because there are already other girls gushing and drooling about the commander “ Octavia said pointing to a group of girls who couldn’t keep their eyes of Lexa. Raven had to get into that fast because those girls had no shame in hitting on everything that moves and no one could deny that Lexa was very easy on the eyes. With those bright green eyes, that body, that smile and the way she dresses, she could get any girl she wants if she is even into girls, Raven thought.

  
“ Okay okay I get it O don’t worry but you know, I think this with Lexa could be different. She isn’t just some booty call I think I really wanna date her you know?”  
“ Oh our girl has already feeling for the commander don’t you?. There is nothing to fear Rae, specially with the she looks at you I believe that you and her are on the same page” Clarke said.

  
Raven was praying that that was true. She couldn't think about that any longer because their coach had just started talking about what they would do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and say what you think of the story


	4. Chapter 4

 

Gosh, Raven thought, as soon as Lexa started running laps, doing push ups and squats. Oh boy, if only Lexa knew how much Raven wanted her. She was going to make sure that she definitely had a chance with Lexa.

  
Lexa was doing everything she can to impress Raven, but in her eyes all she seem to get was other girls attention. The problem was that she didn’t want to have the reputation she had in her other school. All she seem to want was Raven and she was starting to feel intimidated and scared about how much she wanted her. But she was the commander. She wasn’t gonna let fear stop her.

* * *

 

When class ended, the students started to leave to go to lunch. The three sisters were starting to leave for lunch when Lexa notice Raven, Octavia and another girl in front of them.

  
“ Hey Raven wait up!!” Lexa said

  
Raven immediately turn around when she heard that beautiful voice that she knows that belongs to the gorgeous brunette.

  
“ Hey Lexa!!! Luna, Anya.” Said Raven trying to keep her excitement in check.  
“ Mind if we join us for lunch?”  
“ Yeah sure after all, I did invite you… Oh by the way this is Clarke. We were on our way to go meet her boyfriend who is also Octavia’s brother, Bellamy”  
“ It is very nice to meet you Clarke” Luna said while both Lexa and Anya were nodding their heads.  
“ It is nice to meet you all” Clarke responded, baffled that these girls were even more beautiful up close.  
“ Well since everyone has been introduced shall we go to eat. I’m starving!!” Octavia said whining to no one in particular.   
“ Yes we shall” Lexa said not taking her eyes of Raven.

* * *

 

When they got to the table where Bellamy was, Clarke sat on his lap while the others occupied the only sits available. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations. While Clarke and Bellamy were talking to Anya, Octavia and Luna were talking to each other and Lexa and Raven were also in their own little world.

  
“ So, is Clarke the only one with someone or…” Lexa tried to appear casual about her question.  
“ Well actually right now me and O are single but I believe that O would not be for too long with the way her and Luna are eye fucking.” Raven was almost saying that she was interested in Lexa but she didn’t have yet the courage.  
“ Yeah, you seem right about that, Luna is definitely feeling it too”  
“ And what about you??” Raven also trying to sound casual about the question

  
Before Lexa could respond, Echo had just made an appearance at the table trying to figure it out who the dirty blonde talking to Princess and Bell was.

  
“ So I heard that the three new girls caught everybody’s attention in the gym” Echo said when she arrived at the table.  
“ Oh that was nothing. For us that was just a warm up” Anya said trying to impress the new addition that arrived. And Echo was clearly impressed  
“ Hi I’m Echo”  
“ Anya, and those are my sisters Luna and Lexa. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Anya flashed her best smirk making sure that Echo knew she was available.

* * *

 

“ Well it seem that Anya is also interested in someone. What about you?” Raven asked.  
“ Well if you’re asking if I’m available the answer is yes. And if you’re asking if I’m interest in someone… Well that depends.” Lexa answered.  
“ Depends on what?“  
“ If you’re into girls or not” Lexa said. She sound really confident but she was actually really nervous about her answer.   
“ Since you asked so nicely, the answer is also yes” Raven was doing the biggest dance in her head. Lexa was smooth as fuck.  
“ So would it be ok if I asked you out? You know just to get to know each other of course, no expectations…” Lexa said rambling because she didn’t think she could take her rejection very well.

  
Raven was amused by Lexa’s rambling. She couldn’t believe that Lexa thought that that was even a chance that she was going to say no to her specially with the way Raven looks at her. So Raven put her hand on Lexa’s leg and said “ Lexa relax I would love to go out with you.”

  
“ Oh thank god, I was really nervous you were going to say no.” Lexa was so relieved that Raven said yes.  
“ There was no way in hell I was going to say no to that beautiful face of yours” Raven said flirting with her.   
“ Well I look forward to hanging out with you. Put your number here so we talk about scheduling that hanging out of ours” Lexa handed her her phone.

  
Raven put her phone and Lexa called her so that she could also have her number as well.

  
“ Hey there is going to be a party at Octavia’s this Saturday. You and your sisters should come. It will be fun”   
“ Okay we’ll be there, text me the details later. I’m sorry to cut this short but me and my sisters are late for practice” Lexa look at her apologetically because she just wanna spend all her time with Raven.  
“ Yeah no problem, don’t worry. Just out of curiosity was is it that you three practice?” Raven asked.

  
“ Hey guys lets go or we are gonna be late and you know what happens when we’re late” Lexa then turned again to Raven and said “ That is exactly the things you will find out when we hang out. Goodbye Raven.” Lexa kissed her cheek and left, followed by her sisters.  
“ Damn” Raven said when the sisters were already gone.

  
“ Oh man you are so screwed” Clarke said after watching Lexa kissed Raven’s cheek that resulted in Raven’s furious blush.  
“ Don’t tell me about it. UGH!!!” This girl was going to be the death of her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the day Raven was with Octavia in her house when her phone started ringing so she went check it out.

 **Commander (17:30)** \- Hey I just finished practice and wanna to say that I really enjoy our time together today. Once again, looking forward to hanging out just the two of us :)

Raven screamed internally as she read the text Lexa send her. This girl was perfect. She just wished that this could turn into something really good.

 **Raven (17:35)** \- I really enjoy it too. Glad you switched schools :) so when do you wanna hang out?

 **Commander  (17:38)** \- Maybe tomorrow after school, would you like maybe go for a cup of coffe or something. If that's ok with you of course

 **Raven (17:40)** \- Yeah tomorrow after school sounds great :)

 **Commander (17:43)** \- Awesome!! I'll bring an extra helmet so you could drive with me and then I'll drop you at home

 **Raven (17:44)** \- Looking forward to riding that bike of yours :)

 **Commander  (17:45)** \-  :) see you tomorrow Raven

 **Commander (17:46)** \- Bye Lexa :)

" Hey did you hear anything I said Rae??" Octavia asked and Raven shaked her head, " What got your full attention that you couldn’t even listened to me??"

" O I'm sorry ok. Lexa was texting me and I kind of spaced out" Raven apologised to Octavia," Oh and by the way I can't take you and Clarke home tomorrow after school"

" What??? Why the hell not??"

" Because I might be going on a date with Lexa!!!" Raven literally scream.

" Are you serious?? I'm really happy for you Rae"

" Yeah me too. Sorry O but I have to go it's getting late and I don’t wanna be late to dinner. Also I kind have to choose what I'm going wear tomorrow since I'll be going on a date later" She hadn't felt this happy in a really long time. They said their goodbyes and by the time she was home Octavia had already talked to Clarke about her date and then they spend the night talking before going to bed.

* * *

 

Lexa was so damn happy that Raven said yes to going out with her tomorrow after school that she was dancing around the kitchen putting the table with her sisters while their mom, Indra, was making dinner.

" What hapenned at school that you are so chipper about?" Indra asked.

" Oh mom don’t worry she just has a giant crush on Raven" Luna said teasing her.

" Like you don’t have one on Octavia Lu" Lexa said.

Anya was laughing at their teasing while Indra just looked confused about this whole conversation.

" Don't laugh because I saw you drooling all over Echo An!!" Luna said while Lexa was slightly humming agreeing with what her sister had just said.

" Ok girls calm down because I'm not understanding anything of this conversation. First of all who are Raven, Octavia and Echo?" Indra asked.

" Well they are some girls at our new school" Luna said casually.

" Humhum just 'some girls' at your school" Indra said amused because her girls couldn't even pretend that they weren't daydreaming about these girls.

Dinner passed with the constant teasing between the three girls. Lexa told her sisters about her date with Raven tomorrow after school and told them about the party that was happening on Saturday at Octavia’s. Raven had already texted her the details right after she got her phone so she knew where the party was. After their little talk they all went to sleep thinking about tomorrow and about the girls they were crushing on. Lexa was also planning where to take Raven to coffee. 

* * *

 

Morning came really soon and as Lexa and her sisters were arriving to school, Raven, Octavia and Clarke were already entering the school. As soon as Lexa laid her eyes on Raven she was immediately speechless. Raven was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a white top and a black leather jacket. Damn, Lexa thought, this girl is gonna end me.

Raven was also a little bit speechless when she saw Lexa. The girl was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white shirt white a loose tie and also a black leather jacket. She is looking smoking hot today, Raven thought.

The trio waved at the three sisters and then went to class.

" Damn Rae you picked a good one" Clarke said teasing.

" Yeah I know... Hey by the way where is Bell?? He should be here by now right??"

" He said he was going to be a little late" Clarke answered her.

" Guys I'm going to go ahead I have to talk to Jasper and Monty about the moonshine for the party. See ya" Said Octavia. 

When Octavia left, Clarke said to Raven " Hey can I talk to you for a moment?"

" Yeah sure what is it?" Raven said a little bit concern about Clarke with the way she was talking.

" You know things with Bell had been going fine but lately I don't feel that connection that we had when we started dating in the first place. I'm afraid that this was a mistake and I never saw him as more than a friend.  But I'm scared that if I broke up with him that our friendship will be broken as well. What do I do Rae?" Clarke said with a sad look.

" Clarke listen to me" Raven said so that she was paying attention to what she was saying, " Look if you don’t feel what he feel then you shouldn't lead him on. It's not your fault that you only see him as a friend nor is his fault that he sees you as something more. If this breaks your friendship it is not your fault. Noboby wants a relationship where feelings are only running one way. You were friends before, even if it takes some time, I'm sure that you will be friends again. Okay?"

" Thanks Rae, I really needed to hear that" Clarke said, " I'm gonna talk to him after school"

" Good princess that's good" Raven said while they hug each other.

" And what about you, excited for your date tonight?"

" Yeah I'm really looking forward to it but I'm also a little bit nervous" Raven said sighing, " I just don’t wanna mess things up you know? I really feel like this could something really good. Gosh she's amazing!!"

" Hey don't worry everything's gonna be alright. You are amazing in literally every way. You are the body and the brains so don’t sweat it" Clarke said hoping she would cheer the brunette.

" Yeah you're right. Come on lets go to class so that at end of the day I can have my beautiful date"

" Yeah that's the spirit!!"

* * *

 

When classes were over Lexa was outside with Anya and Luna trying to make the brunette not nervous. She had been looking forward to this date since it was set and she didn’t want to screw it up.

" Hey Lexa come on it's gonna go great. Just don’t be so nervous about it okay?" Anya said trying to relax her sister.

" Yeah you're right. I can't be this nervous or I'll ruining my chance with her and I really don’t want that" Lexa said finally being able to relax.

" Okay we're gonna leave now. Good luck and see you at home" Luna said.

After this Lexa was left alone waiting for Raven to finish her last class.

When the bell rang Raven said her goodbyes to her bestfriend's and left school. Arriving outside she immediately saw Lexa waiting for her so she went in her direction trying not to look anxious about date.

" Hey, ready to go?" Lexa said when Raven was close enough flashing her beautiful smile.

" Yeah I'm sorry I kept you waiting"

" No problem you're here and that's what matters. So, shall we go?" Lexa said while giving her the helmet she had in her hand.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Lexa gave Raven a hand so that she could sit in the bike without any trouble. After that she told Raven to hold on to her waist and started the engine. Raven immediately hold on to Lexa and felt instantly the abs. Those divine muscles flexing a little bit as the bike started.

  
It was an unique feeling riding a bike and Raven was having the best time in the world. It took them 15 minutes to arrive to the café and Raven was already feeling a bit of pain in her right leg. Lexa didn’t know but two years ago she was involved in an accident that left her without being able to feel anything from below the knee. Since then she was afraid of riding bikes and the only way to get her in a car was if she was driving. So, being in the bike with Lexa just proved how much she trusted the girl.

  
Lexa, along the way, could feel Raven tighten her grip on her waist each time they speed up bit or each time that there was a curve. Lexa guessed that there was a story behind that fear but she was going to let Raven tell her when she decided to.

* * *

 

“ Come on, we’re here” Lexa said stopping the bike and taking Raven’s helmet from her. Raven let out a sign as soon as she stepped in the pavement and rubbed her knee a little.  
Lexa took Raven’s hand and they walk together into the cafe.

  
It was a small cafe but very welcoming. The tables were organized in order to give the customer some privacy and there were lamps falling in the ceiling.

  
“ This place is very beautiful!” Raven said as they were sitting.  
“ Yeah me and my sisters use to come here almost every Sunday with our family to get pancakes. They are definitely the best in town.”  
“ Really?? Well that’s because you haven’t tasted mine. I am an awesome cooker and pancakes are my specialty” Raven said smirking.  
“ Well then in that case I have to prove yours and you have to prove this ones so you can tell which ones are the bests”

  
“ We’ll see… So are you gonna tell me what is it that you and your sisters practice?”  
“ We practice martial arts 3 days a week and sometimes on the weekends. We are very serious when it comes to practice and we already entered in some competitions as well.”  
“ Uau you must be really good!”   
“ What about you? Do you practice anything?”  
“ I used to play volleyball but I don’t do that anymore. I kind like to make things go boom. I have a reputation in that department. Oh and I already told you that I’m a really great cooker”  
“ I guess I really have to try your pancakes.”  
“ Yeah you do” Raven said confident.

  
The waiter then went to their table and they ordered pancakes and two hot chocolates.

  
The date was going really great. They talked from their favorite food to their favorite place in the world. They talked about family, friends and Lexa’s old school.  
However they still hadn’t discussed if this was a date or not.

  
“ So…” Lexa said taking Raven’s hand in her own, “ Is this a date?” She said hopefully thinking that it was.  
“ What do you want it to be?” Said Raven with a smile plastered on her face.  
“ I was really hoping that this was a date. I really like you.”  
“ Well I happened to think that this is a date as well. And I really like you too”  
“ Good” Lexa said making circles in Raven’s hand with her thumb.

  
After this Lexa paid their food and they left the café.

* * *

During the drive to Raven’s, she was even more glued to Lexa’s back.

  
When they arrived at her house Lexa, as a real gentlewoman, went with Raven to the door.

  
“ So do you think that I’ve earned a second date?” Lexa said playfully.  
“ Well you did really good on this one so…” Raven said smiling.  
“ May I kiss you?” Lexa said a little anxious.   
“ Yes you…” Before Raven could finish answering her question, soft lips were already on hers. And damn was that a good kiss, they were both thinking.

  
Lexa stopped the kiss and caressed Raven’s cheek while the other still had her eyes closed and said, “ Sorry, I’ve been wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you” Lexa said smiling.

  
“ No, never apologized for kissing me like that or kissing me at all.” Raven immediately said, “ Oh about the party can I come pick you up at you house” She asked.  
“ Yeah of course, I’d love if you come pick me up”

  
“ Ok, text me when you get home”  
“ I will don’t worry.” Lexa kissed her on more time and said, “ Goodbye Raven, see you tomorrow. “  
“ Bye, drive safely “

  
That night, both girls dreamt of each other and how their next date would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and say if I should continue or not


End file.
